Racing thoughts
by DetectiveSilence
Summary: A look into Sherlock's head and thoughts. Because his mind really is a racing rocket, tearing itself apart. Eventual Johnlock. Cuteness.


A short fic written from Sherlock's point of view. Because his mind really is a racing rocket, tearing itself apart. Inspired by '**Chat Chanceux'** by FangIsFexcellent. You should check it out, it's pretty good.  
WARNING: This story contains **quotes**. Quite a few quotes and references to things I like. If you want a challenge list every show I've quoted/referenced. Also, contains Love, and Johnlock. **Rated K+.**

* * *

There's a line of light against the wall, but it's higher than it was before. Before. When was before? When is now? John? Today, today, today, judging by the height of light late afternoon, early evening. 5 o'clock, but maybe not. Depends on the season. Season, season, reason, there's always a reason, treason, tedious but Mycroft insists. Is Mycroft here? No.

Good. Mycroft is boring. Boring. Boring boring boring DULL!

Where am I? Living room, flat, 221B Baker Street, London, England, UK, Europe, Earth, Space. Space? There's not enough space here. Need to delete things.

McDonalds 2 for 1 deal on cakes when you order a hot drink expires on Monday. Delete.

Mycroft is having a conference next Tuesday with the Greek Ambassador, wants me to attend. Boring. Delete.

Pluto is no longer considered a planet. Delete.

Planets. Delete.

The Earth goes around the Sun. Delete.

Scooby-Doo. Delete.

Anderson's first name is Phillip. Delete.

Anderson. Delete.

[delete unsuccessful].

Damn it Anderson! Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Smells. Tells. Cells. Note to self: Do not get arrested. John gets annoyed. John. John. John. JOHN!

Damn, did I just say that? Stupid mouth. John's not here. Gone. Gone where? Late afternoon, work? No, weekend. Out with 'the lads'? Lestrade Stamford Gregg Dimmock Jones Tyler NO! Date, maybe. Myabe, maybe Sarah? No, broke up. Boring teacher? No, she left. J, J, J, Jane, Jemma, Janine, Jamie, Jade, Georgia, Georgian, Edwardian, 8th Doctor, kisser, good kisser, great kisser, is John a good kisser? Irrelevant. Why is it irrelevant? Is this normal, is this what friends do? Is this appropriate? Is this inappropriate? John would think so. Would he? -Delete thread-

I wonder if the sky is really blue… I wonder if it is 'to die or do'… I wonder if the roof above my head would crash down and make me dead if I told the world the sky is simply red and not that blue that is 'oh so true' because the sea is not really blue but green and you might say that it's serine but the white-topped mountains disagree for they know that it cannot really be DOORBELL! Doorbell, person, open, John, client, Mycroft, not Mycroft, John, postman, Chinese, order, no order, John, evening, evening? Where is John? Where is my thief? Thief! NO NO NO NO -Delete Thread-

Hello? Who's there? John, not John. Curious. Curious, curious curiosity killed the cat, cat, hat, the cat in the hat, a series of murders based on the publishing order of books for children by Dr Seuss, Moose, moose, Sam, goose, geese, fleece, John, fleece to keep you warm , warm, hot, burning, boiling, thrashing, turning HELLO SWEETIE!

"Sherlock, have you been there all day?" John slight confused, groceries, heavy milk, lots of milk, tired long night, heavy feet long night, messy hair late morning, tired eyes, tired of tired too tired why tired such tired-

"Where did you go?"

"I was at Harry's."

"Why?" interest interest pintrest incest incense lavender cotton jumpers John.

"I was visiting to make sure she was alright."

"And?"

"And, she's fine. Keeping off the alcohol-"

"She's got a new girlfriend."

"Yeah she- wait, what? How did you know that?"

"I asked you for a pen and your thoughts on the matter at hand John and I would really appreciate it if you answered."

"When did you ask me?"

"This morning."

"I wasn't here this morning."

"You weren't?" Look over John, telling truth, truth, truth serum, potion, lotion, location location, Oklahoma, Oklahomo, Oklaphobia, Okey-dokey ,John, dokey, donkey, horse, mule-

"No, I left Friday night to go to Harry's. It's Sunday, Sherlock."

Oh. Oh, oh, oh, doh, Moe, Flanders, Moustache, Moustache, I moustache you a question John, Watson your face? Race, pace, funny joke, pun, fun, fun, run, gun, stun, bun, sun, does John enjoy the work? If he doesn't then why does he stay? Why doesn't he just leave, he should leave, just leave, just GET OUT JOHN!

"Sherlock, what did you want my thoughts on?"

"Why don't you just leave, no that's not-"

"Sherlock! I don't want to leave. You don't seriously think I want to leave, do you? Because I don't."

"Why?"

"Why!? Because _this_, _this_ is great. I love it. The cases, the running, the adrenaline, coming home at 2 in the morning and ordering Chinese, laughing at your brother when he asks for something, the endless silence and noise and random experiments and you, the time when you forget Lestrade's first name and when you insult Anderson, those deductions that are a bit not good, the look on your face when I prove you wron-"

"Is it inappropriate to wonder if you're a good kisser?"

"I- wait- what!?" John spluttering confused why shocked red face cheeks flabbergasted unexpected why think!

"Is it inappropriate to wonder if you're a good kisser? I think it is but I still wonder about it, is that a bad thing? Are you going to throw me out of the flat? Is this a bit not good? Can I find out if you're a good kisser? I think I would enjoy it."

John staring staring staring, shock, confused, very confused, red cheeks, breathing quickened, wide eyes, unbelieving, confusion again, maybe too many questions, inappropriate? Maybe so.

Kicked out.  
Abandoned.  
No longer friends.  
Alone.  
Bored.  
Alone.  
No 221B  
or Mrs Hudson  
or John.  
Alone.

"You… you want… to know… if I'm a good kisser…?"

"Yes. And see if your hair is really as soft as it looks. And find out why your lack of height makes me feel a sort of sadness that I don't understand. Do people look down on you if you're short? Are your arms as strong as they look? Would you prefer your bed or mine? Do you like Italian cuisine? I can cook you Italian cuisine."

"Sherlock! Just… just stop. Okay, alright. What… the hell… was that!?"

"I think I might just be in love with you."

"Oh… okay. Are you sure?" John confusion, hope, distrust, fear, steady voice but underlying tones of frustration. Frustration? Anger? No, frustration. Hope, no hope, distrust, trust, fear, safety, John.

"Yes."

John relief, deep breath, sigh, relief, John, happy? No. Yes. No. Happy with hints of sadness. Why? Does he not like me? John? Don't leave me John. John. John. John! JOHN!

John stepping forward, close, close, too close, getting nervous, John eyes joyful pupils dilated pulse elevated, stepping closer take a deep breath, nerves, nerves, curves, straights, straight, John is straight, straight, straight not into men, men, men, too close now keep under control steady breathing, leaning in, closed eyes, unsure, nervous, hand cupped cheek, warmth, heat, home, 221B, John, John is home. Closer, pout, pout pout? Why pout, what do I do, don't panic, keep calm, breathe, don't mess it up, cupcakes, Welsh National Anthem, Volkswagen, dihydrogen oxide, rhesus monkeys, John. Warm lips, soft, welcoming, safe, sweet, hedgehog, shy, good kisser. John. Love. John.

* * *

List every show I've quoted and referenced in the comments if you want a challenge. You get a free imaginary Sherlock Scarf just for inquiring. Wear it with pride, and review please. For the heck of it.


End file.
